


Celebration

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you do Original!Klaroline? I just love the thought of them being together for a 1000 years. Plus I feel like Caroline would be slightly dark. And Dark/sassy Caroline is my fav! Please and Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration

“Excuse you,” she snapped at the nearest vampire. “Who ordered this champagne?”

“You did, mistress,” he stammered, looking down at the clipboard she had entrusted him with. “It only arrived ten minutes ago, chilled in the truck.”

With a saccharine smile, she plucked a bottle from the display table. “Tell me, Andrew,” she ordered. “Is this the champagne I would order for Niklaus’s birthday celebration? Or would I order the rose variety for better blending with our preferred beverage?”

Frantically, Andrew searched through the delivery forms he had signed just minutes earlier. “No, the forms were correct, I swear. It’s the ro-”

More quickly than the vampire could see, Caroline slid her nails across his throat. She clucked her tongue at the bloody mess Andrew’s fallen body had created; decapitation was immensely satisfying, but a bitch to clean up.

“Was that really necessary, Caroline?”

The blonde smirked, turning to face her big brother. “I so abhor incompetence, ‘Lijah,” she said sweetly. “You’ll have that cleaned up before the band arrives, correct?”

Elijah sighed, nodding his acquiescence.

Jumping slightly in joy, Caroline pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Thank you, brother. Where’s Niklaus?”

“As he phrased it,” Elijah said, shifting uncomfortably, “he awaits his husbandly duties.”

Caroline narrowed her eyes in suspicion. “And where is he waiting?”

Elijah opened his mouth to answer, but Caroline nearly screeched in annoyance. “He had better not be in our bedroom,  _where he was specifically forbidden to go_.”

“Come on, love,” Klaus called from upstairs. “You know me better than that. Is this for me?”

She flashed to their bedroom, finding Klaus toying with the lace edges of her lingerie. “I set that out to wear under my dress for the party, not for you to fondle without me in it,” she snapped as she ripped it from his hands. “I’m not feeling particularly charitable anymore.”

“Does that mean you won’t wear anything under your dress,” he whispered, pulling her close. “I do so enjoy the opportunities that offers.”

“You’ll get no opportunities if you keep joking like that,” she sniffed. “I’ve been working so hard to give you the perfect birthday party, and you’re up here, ruining what few surprises I still had.”

“We’ve had a thousand birthdays, love,” he said, nuzzling her ear with his nose. “You’re the only gift I need, especially when your delicious scent is mixed with the blood of our minions.” He brought the hand she had slain Andrew with to his mouth, flicking his tongue to catch the dried blood there. “Has someone been naughty?”

She sighed and leaned into his attentions. “Andrew signed for the wrong champagne,” she answered. “Rebekah will throw a fit the entire night that her drink tastes off because of it.”

“Rebekah will find any excuse to complain,” Klaus reasoned with a shrug. “Pretend it was a necessary punishment for her, make her wonder what she did wrong.”

“And you wonder why your siblings like me better,” she said, her blonde curls shaking with her exasperated nod.

“I don’t wonder at all,” he answered smugly. “I just happen to know that I like you best.” He placed a kiss to her hand, bringing her palm to his heart.

“Such a charmer,” she said, placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth. “I suppose I can forgive you for ruining my surprise, but I can’t be babysitting you and plan this party.”  
  
He snagged her wrist before she could flash away from him. “Then stay with me and let Elijah handle it,” he said, raising his eyebrows in an expectant pout. “It’s my birthday.”

Rolling her eyes, she pushed him to the bed and straddled him. “Alright,  _birthday boy_ ,” she said. “Let’s give them something to talk about during the party.”

* * *

“Aren’t you lovely,” Caroline purred, stroking a hand along the young couple’s joined hands. The party bustled around them, but they had caught Caroline’s eye. “You’re so…picturesque.”

“Thank you,” the man answered, confused at the beautiful blonde’s attention. 

His date, however, was less enthused. “Who are you?”

Caroline didn’t answer, she just let her eyes rove over the two of them. His dark skin would contrast nicely with her own, as would the woman’s red hair. “You’ll do just fine,” she whispered with a feral smirk.

“I see you’ve found my gift, sister,” Kol chirped, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. “Meet Vanessa and Miles Whitley. I met them at a ballet performance Bekah dragged me to, and they were such fine performers. I just knew they would be perfect for Nik.”

“You’re not wrong,” Caroline acknowledged happily, bumping her hip with Kol’s. “I can’t wait to see how it turns out.”

“Um,” Vanessa interrupted. “How what turns out? I’m sorry, we’re a present?”

“Yes,” Kol said, grabbing their attention with compulsion. “You will be free to act as you wish, but remain calm. You’re going to be models for my lovely sister and prat of a brother.”

“Hush,” Caroline admonished. “I like a little fire, it requires further seduction.”

“Fair enough,” Kol shrugged. “I still get credit for the gift, though.”

Caroline just smiled. “Please, enjoy the party,” she encouraged Vanessa and Miles. “Find me before you go.”

* * *

Kol had engaged Klaus in a nightcap, giving Caroline time to arrange his gift just how she wanted it.

“Yes, so lovely,” she cooed, brushing Vanessa’s hair out of her face and placing Miles’s hand on the redhead’s hip. Her maneuvering was a bit difficult given how passionately they were kissing each other, but she managed.

“Is this for me?”

She turned to the familiar lilt of his voice. “Happy birthday, love,” she said softly, her eyes crinkling in joy. “This is technically Kol’s gift, but I helped.”

“I can see that,” he sighed, walking up to kiss her deeply. “And you set up my canvas.”

“How else would you capture such ferocity,” she asked, looking back to the lovers necking on the studio couch. “Their beauty belongs in oils.”

“It’s missing something,” he said, narrowing his artist’s eye. “Perhaps more red?”

Caroline’s fangs dropped at the implication. “Allow me,” she said, stalking toward the unsuspecting couple.


End file.
